Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a display panel driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that drives a display panel including a plurality of color pixels, and a display panel driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, various types of display apparatuses have been developed and propagated.
In general, most display apparatuses use three primary colors (i.e., red, green, blue (RGB) colors) as main colors but have a limit in expressing a wide color gamut merely with the three primary colors.
Therefore, four-primary color display apparatuses have appeared and have further added white pixels to use red, green, blue, white (RGBW) as main colors. The four-primary display apparatuses have expressed an extended color gamut and thus have received attentions.
A four-primary color display apparatus requires an operation of converting an RGB image into an RGBW image and acquires a white pixel value based on RGB minimum and maximum values for the operation.
However, according to an existing method described above, a white pixel value is linearly acquired, and thus a visual recognition characteristic of a human is not sufficiently considered. Also, when converting an RGB image into an RGBW image, intensities of RGB pixels decrease in terms of hardware, and thus color purities of RGBW decreases.